


矢庭の外 07

by Leslie_Shiba



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Shiba/pseuds/Leslie_Shiba





	矢庭の外 07

空气中omega的信息素愈发浓烈，不断地刺激着我的神经。  
医生叮嘱我：「虽然那是alpha的本能...但是请不要做到最后一步。病人的身体现在无论如何都经受不起那样的重创。你刚刚也打过针了吧，一定要控制住自己。」  
「您放心，我自有分寸。」  
最后一扇的隔离门打开，冷萃的雪莲香气汹涌地袭来，一波一波地不曾断绝。  
「这是之前他使用禁药的反噬。压抑过久的腺体现在在过量分泌信息素，已经远超正常值了。如果不能抑制住这波发情，后续的治疗也无法进行。」  
注意到了我们的到来，围在他身边的几位beta医生和护士加快了手上的动作，把病床前的医疗仪器撤下，然后迅速往外退。  
「拜托了，藤原君，千万不要刺激他，病人的情况随时可能恶化。」  
「好，我会做到。」  
其他医疗人员交换了眼色之后，纷纷退到隔离门外侧。  
「一切拜托你了，藤原君。」医生说罢，沉默了片刻，补充道，「他一直叫着你的名字。」  
「我明白。」  
我看见隔离门关闭，此刻这个病房之内就只剩下我和他两人。  
我转过身去，缓缓地走近他，那雪莲香越发浓烈，仿佛每一次呼吸都是在摄入一口催情的媚药。这还是在已经注射了最大剂量的信息素阻隔剂之后的我的感知。  
而我的omega，此刻正躺在床上，发出一声声甜媚的娇喘。  
「嗯啊...愁...愁...啊...愁...」  
我来到他的床边，伸手覆上了他的脸颊。  
「我来了，静弥。」  
受着病痛和发情双重的折磨的静弥，感官也被严重削弱，似乎一直看不见我，只是双目无神地望着天花板。  
「我在这里。」  
他那黑曜石一般的眼球略为转过了一个角度，挣扎着抬起了手，伸向我的方向，焦距不稳的双眼似乎一直在往我的方向找寻着什么。  
「愁...？」  
我心如刀割，连忙抓住了他抬起的手，往他的额头上落下一吻。  
「我在这里，静弥，我就在你身边...先起来一下，好吗？让我抱你。」  
我把他轻轻抱起，然后自己也倚着床背，坐到床上，把他的身体稍微转了一个方向，让他正面靠在我胸前，以便看清他的表情。  
他此刻根本连半坐起来的力气都没有，只能伏在我的胸前低喘着。  
「呜嗯...愁...」  
「没关系，静弥，慢慢来。」  
我伸手紧紧搂住身上的omega，然后低下头，和他交换了一个深吻。  
「呜...」  
我的舌头探入他的口腔的一瞬，火山烬的信息素往他的身体里涌入。我感到身上的omega在这一刻被刺激得浑身颤抖，似乎本能地想要逃避，便伸手轻轻往上抬起他的头，让他的唇无法从我这边逃离。  
「呜嗯...呜...」  
我没费多大力就撬开了他的牙关，然后踏入他那温热的口腔内，勾住了那小巧的舌头。  
我捧着他的头的手感到了液体滑落，是他的泪水。因此我揽着他的腰的另一只手便加大了力度，钳制着他纤细的腰身，让他不要再从我的身边逃离。  
但是，这一次，笼中的鸟儿没有飞走。  
——他在试图回应我的亲吻。  
尽管十分笨拙，但是我的舌尖感受到了他那轻柔的触碰。  
「静弥...够了...」  
他媚眼如丝地看着我，双目里方才才取回的一丁点神智又瞬间蒸发。  
想和他继续这个吻。  
想咬噬他的脖颈。  
想侵犯他，想永久标记他。  
但是——  
「呜嗯...」  
静弥突然发出了一声呻吟，然后他的唇便和我分离，无力地瘫软在我身上。  
一时间，雪莲的信息素在这个密闭的空间中爆炸一般地升高。  
——这是治疗的手段，却起到了完全相反的作用！  
我感到大腿的位置一阵湿润，低下眼看，却发现那是从静弥的下身流淌出来的，omega为了性交而大量分泌的体液。  
「愁...插进来...」  
他分明半点力气都没有了，却还是揪着我胸前的衣物，魔怔了一般地恳求着。  
我咬紧牙关，看着趴在我身上，在身体和精神都完全崩溃的静弥。  
对不起...我不能失去你。  
唯有这点...真的不可以。  
我不想你离开我的身边。  
我抬起他的上身，然后揭开他颈部的领口，露出原本就有着旧伤，又才添上新的裂口的，omega柔弱的腺体。  
我亲吻着意识不清的静弥的脸颊，然后下定决心，必须再度撕裂那次纤薄的皮肤。  
在利齿才将将刺破他的腺体的一刻，血混合着信息素流了下来，怀中的omega对侵犯做出了剧烈地反应，身体猛烈地痉挛。  
「啊...啊啊啊...」  
这不是最终标记，但对他而已，已经是过于激烈，远远超出身体可承受范围的性爱。  
  
纯粹的雪莲香再度顺着口腔，渗入我的体内之时，我仿佛被唤起某种记忆。  
那是第一次和所爱之人灵肉缠和的经历。  
『成为我的东西吧，静弥...从此以后只看着我一个人...』  
我决定一意孤行，折断他的双翼，把他永久囚禁在身边。  
那么...他呢？  
那时，静弥他，是如何回应我的——？  
  
『...好啊...如果...这是愁的期待的话...』  
  
「...你说了那样的话吗，静弥？」  
我怔怔地望向怀中的静弥，却发现他不知何时已经一动不动，一丝声音都发不出，任凭我抱着，双目一片乌黑，没有丝毫神采。空气中的雪莲香逐渐淡去，仿佛随着他的生气消逝了一般。我不知所措地吻着他的脸颊，他的鼻尖，他的眼睫，帮他擦去仍在不断落下的泪水。  
「静弥...？看看我...静弥...」  
我将他抱到胸前，吻着他薄樱色的双唇。  
「静弥...你看看我...我爱你啊，静弥...」  
  
恍惚之中，我感到有人讲静弥从我的身边抱走了。我起身去抢夺，却被人拦下。  
「你做得很好了，藤原君。剩下的交给我们。」  
我这才逐渐看清周围的人，穿着隔离服的医疗人员，不知何时已经来到了我们的身边。  
「你们要带他去那里？」  
「信息素分泌姑且抑制住了，现在就带他去急救室。多亏了你，藤原君。」  
...  
静弥被带走了。  
意识逐渐回笼的我，也能够理解，那是此刻最正确的做法。  
他们之中有几个人留了下来，引导我到了刚才的隔绝治疗室的外侧，拿出了一管药剂。  
「这是omega的信息素的清理剂。虽然说是对alpha没太大影响，但是你多少还是会有点反应吧。没关系，你们alpha恢复得快——」  
「我不打这个。」  
他惊讶地说：「你这也算见义勇为吧，omega的信息素不清除，对你自己的日常生活也会有影响。你帮他做后续治疗和清除你自己体内的信息素不矛盾。」  
我瞪着他，一字一句地说：  
「您没听清楚吗？我说我不打这个。」

  
 我从医疗区出来的时候，脚步还有一些虚浮。但眼前的景象却让我的意识瞬间清醒了大半。  
「爸爸...妈妈...？」  
我看见平时那个冷静又庄重的母亲在医院的座椅上哭着，反倒是父亲和竹早一家在安慰她。  
我走到母亲身边，蹲下身去，问她：「您怎么了，妈妈？」  
「为什么会发生这种事呢...」母亲抽泣着说，「如果我一开始不反对...是不是...」  
其他人并不明白母亲说的是什么，但我一下就明白了她说的是哪件事。  
「这和妈妈您没有关系。」  
说罢，我向她的alpha投以了求助的目光。  
父亲便也蹲下，拉起她的手：「竹早君会没事的，你没什么好自责的。」  
omega本来就天生情绪波动大，即使是母亲或是静弥这样在平常生活里反而刻意地压抑情感的特例也是如此。看得出来母亲在极力地控制情绪，以免表现得失态，但眼角却仍挂着泪花。  
「其实...之前说给你找了相亲对象，说的就是竹早君...」  
「什么？！」  
母亲擦着泪说：「本来想给你们一个惊喜...」  
「那静弥他本人知道吗？！」  
竹早医生说：「不...还没和那孩子说。毕竟那时候以为他是beta，alpha和beta男性的组合其实还是比较少见，只是我怕他的身体状况和beta女性或是omega在一起会吃不消，藤原太太又非常热情，说愁君只喜欢beta男性，所以说了考虑一下。」  
「...」  
我无奈地看着母亲。  
宗臣先生：「...但是如果分化成omega，那就只有和alpha婚配了吧。」  
他话音刚落，我发现所有大人都看向了我。  
竹早太太：「...不过，如果愁君只喜欢男性beta，那我们也不要强求了...」  
「我没有只喜欢什么男性beta！！」  
   
天幕逐渐暗沉下来，在焦急的等待中，时间时间一点一滴流逝。  
我父母和静弥爸妈坐在一起低声说着什么，而我则在和宗臣先生隔了两个位置的地方坐下，目视着前方。  
不断地有新消息的页面从手机屏幕上跳出，是凑和前辈他们发来的。但我现在没有回复那些消息的功夫，因此直接把手机关机。  
「...这次的事，真的谢谢你，愁君。」  
「不，这是我分内的事。」  
「你...是怎么看静弥？我是说...你们之间是...」  
「静弥对我来说是同班的同学，弓道部的队友。」我顿了顿，说道，「...也是我喜欢的人。」  
他沉默了一会儿，然后扯了扯嘴角。  
「那真是万幸。」  
深夜时分，寂静的走道上悄无人声。  
终于，有一位医生，带着一位护士，从里面出来，问道：「是竹早静弥君的家属吗？」  
我们一行人围了上去，母亲反而是看起来最紧张的那个。  
「病人的各项体征基本稳定，脱离危险了。刚才已经把他转到普通监护室。」  
我心中悬着的石头终于放下，我父母和竹早家的人面上也是一幅如释重负的样子。  
「那么可以借一步说话，谈谈后续治疗的相关事宜了吗？」  
   
「身体上的其他问题请定期来医院复诊，我们会根据他的治疗状况调整用药和辅助治理的方案，家里人还是要多留意，要帮助他调养身体，如果出现问题要及时就医，不要拖到这种程度才送过来，很多伤害其实是不可逆的...尤其，竹早先生和太太本身也是医生，对自己的孩子未免也太疏于关心了。」  
密闭的谈话室内，beta男性的医生仔细地叮嘱道。  
竹早夫妇露出了略显难堪的神色。但我想这并不完全是他们的责任。静弥是一贯地稳定，自持，人人称道的优等生，并且也对家里人称分化为了beta这样没有累赘的性别，站在他们的角度上来看，大概也会觉得「没什么好操心」的吧。  
「现在主要谈一下omega腺体的恢复和后续辅助治疗的事项。这里需要首先需要征得藤原君本人和监护人的同意，其实后续治疗单靠道具抚慰也可以做，但是那种东西和临时标记他的alpha的信息素比起来还是差得太远。」  
「我没问题。我家里人也没问题。」  
「那就好。没问题吗，藤原先生，藤原太太？对藤原君和你家里人来说，可能是很繁琐的过程，时间可能要持续半年到三年不等。」  
母亲哽咽着点了点头，父亲也说：「我们同意。」  
「那么等一下护士会给你们拿一份alpha对omega的临时救助协议，辅助治疗的时间和频率都会写在上面。这边建议是至少一周三次，频率当然是越高越好，但是两位现在都还是学生吧，时间有限，能尽可能多地见面是最好了。因为藤原君这边对他临时标记了两次，临时标记的效力其实已经比较接近永久标记了，他这段时间会变得非常依赖你，所以请务必满足omega身体和心灵上的期待。」  
「嗯，我一定会做到。」  
Beta男性的医生打量了我半天，缓缓地说：「...原来藤原君对病人是这种态度啊，那我们也是瞎操心了。」  
接着，他起身，到柜子前，拿来了一个黑色的项圈。  
「...这个是？」  
「病人现在的信息素分泌还非常不稳定。因为他之前私自使用抑制剂的关系，如果情况不理想，还是有可能会出现信息素过量分泌的状况，对他来说是很危险的。加上他的腺体上本来就有伤口，这段时间还是戴着这个吧，这是为了保护他的人身安全。」  
「...好。」  
  
尽管还是非常担心静弥的状况，但是医院那边明确表示了「alpha不适合探视」「即使是临时标记的alpha也是如此」，因此我和父母还是先向竹早家的人告别，约定等静弥出院以后再安排后续的辅助治疗的事宜。  
在母亲的坚持下，我在家休息了几天，然后还是照常返回学校上课，等待静弥出院。  
课间的时候，相马和白川来找我。  
「藤原，放学后有时间吗？想和你谈谈...静弥的事。」  
其实即便是他们不来找我，我大概也会主动去问的。  
因此，我应允道：「好。」  
「欸？」  
那两人看上去有些错愕。  
「怎么了吗？」  
「不...只是藤原你，前段时间不是一直都避而不谈吗，我们来找你，你也一直拒绝...」  
「非常抱歉。以前都是我的任性。静弥的事...请尽可能多地说给我听。」  
放学后，白川找了一家附近的甜品店「Palasis Sucre」,她自己点了草莓百奇芭菲，我和相马则是普通的红茶和汽水。  
相马：「你这家伙！到底是来讲正事的还是来吃的！」  
白川：「真是严格呀悠太，我不是看一切峰回路转才开心嘛~藤原君居然开窍了呢~」  
相马：「现在还不能松懈得太早...话说好贵！」  
我：「没关系，我这边会付账的。」  
白川：「啊，那请帮我升级成豪华芭菲！还要加一份樱花糕！」  
相马：「...」  
饮品和芭菲上全之后，相马搅着柠檬汽水的吸管，托着下巴问我：「所以你和静弥...现在是临时标记的关系？」  
「...你知道了啊。」  
「听弓道部的人说的。」  
相马中学时在学生会就兼管社团活动的事项，现在大概也是如此。  
「那他现在怎么样？我是指，身体上——」  
「现在在住院治疗，还不清楚要多久才能出院。」  
「你不用陪着吗？」  
「他们说现阶段的治疗alpha还是不要靠近比较好，不过后续治疗可能需要我。」  
听了我们的对话，白川舀起一大口冰淇淋，张大嘴巴吞了下去，一点平时在学校里维持的青春美少女的形象都没有。  
相马：「...你慢点吃。」  
白川：「我需要糖分刺激多巴胺分泌！」  
相马指了指白川，对我说：「这家伙刚知道的时候，哭了一整天。」  
「悠太不也哭了吗！」  
「我哪有！」  
「你只是强忍着没让眼泪掉下来而已！」  
「...」  
我觉得这里我有道歉的必要。  
「对不起，是我没有考虑到静弥的情况。如果我更关心他的话，根本不会发生这种事。」  
「所以说藤原你道什么歉啊，你什么都没做错，不如说碰到你是会长他的幸运。如果当时你没赶上，让他被别的alpha给临时标记...或者最终标记了的话...」  
「你是说，静弥会觉得，和我，和比其他alpha会好一点吗？」  
他们两人交换了一个眼神。  
「当然，静弥他喜欢你，对他而言，被你给临时标记是那种情况下最好的结果。而且...毕竟你们以前也临时标记过，这样对他身体的损害也是最小的。」  
「你说什么？！」  
「藤原，因为强制中止发情的药剂的副作用，你大概已经忘记了，但是那次三年级的修学旅行的最后，你和静弥已经临时标记过了。当然那不是你的错。当时静弥因为发高烧，所以提前分化了，你是被他的omega的信息素影响而被诱导分化的。在那种情况下，你会那么做，完全是出于本能——」  
「也就是说，侵犯他的人...是我吗？」  
我想起之前静弥的医生的话，『病人曾经被alpha侵犯过』。  
当时听了自然是胆战心惊，为自己没有保护好他而悔恨不已。这几天独处的时候也曾经设想过，他是在何种情况下，被什么样的人给侵犯的。到底是途中遇见的歹徒，还是生活中潜藏的其他恶人...但是未曾想到，到头来伤害了他的却是自己。  
对了...说来，确实有这个记忆，虽然记得不真切，我还一度以为是我的臆想。  
「也不能说是『侵犯』吧。藤原你并非出于恶意，而且静弥...他自己也没有抵抗...」  
「...你怎么会知道？」  
「因为我在场啊，和这家伙。」他指了指白川，「放心，我们什么都没看见，只看到你们在动情地kiss。不知道的还以为是在海誓山盟呢。不过那时候你好像打算要接着做永久标记的样子...那种情况怎么样都要阻止。」  
「悠太说得这么轻巧，其实当时都吓懵了呢。」  
「是，是。谢谢您。当时我确实一时懵住了，是白川她当机立断。因为你们是两情相愿所以也算不上侵犯，只是静弥那时候的身体状况不允许，而且初次分化就永久标记了，这个传出去多少还是会影响你们的声誉。」  
「...那当时为什么不说呢？」  
「嗯？」  
「发生了这种事...你应该会懂得要报告给老师和家长吧，相马。」  
我握着茶杯的双手不住发抖。  
如果当时正确地处理了的话...是不是后来的事都可以避免...  
「静弥他不愿意。他希望我们和值班的医生为他保密，说这只是意外，他自己会和家人说清楚。所以最后我们也只是和小室老师报告了必要的部分。我其实能理解他的心情，毕竟藤原你是无辜的，但是传出去就会变成『侵犯』或者『强暴』一类的吧，我想既然没有做到最终标记的话...」  
我痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
也就是说...为了我考虑，才...  
「他可没有和家里人说啊，相马。他连分化成了omega的事都没说，那之后就一直靠抑制剂度过发情期，一直隐瞒到这次的意外。」  
如果泷川先生没有出车祸，凑没有受此影响过早放箭，他也不会在比赛上因为情绪的剧烈波动而导致抑制剂失效，最后当众发情。  
那么他大概还打算继续隐瞒下去，一点一点把omega的功能，甚至自己的身体都消磨殆尽。  
看着那两人惊愕的表情，我接着说：「所以以后不要再相信他的话了，相马，白川。以后如果他出了什么事，请都一五一十地告诉我，毕竟你们是他为数不多的朋友。」  
「谢谢你，藤原。」相马也表情阴郁地说，「我们也没想到最后事情会变成这样。静弥他，自从上了高中以后，我们也都联系不上了。」  
白川展示给我看她的手机屏幕，里面发给静弥的消息都是未回。  
「我一直一直都在给静弥发消息，但是他一次都没有回我。」  
「藤原，可以帮我们转达吗？我们也还有很多事要问他，他就这样不告而别...我们这边也要讨个说法。」  
「...好，等他身体转好一些。」  
我想他的朋友如此允诺道，却不知何时才能接到他，再和他见面。  
  
几日后，我从学校回来时，经过父母的房间，却听到了母亲的啜泣声。父亲正在她旁边安慰她。  
印象中的母亲很少哭泣。即使是在我年少时，父母关系尚且紧张的时候，我也从来没见过母亲哭泣。但这两天，我却是第二次见到她落泪。  
我走近父母的房间。  
「妈妈，您怎么了？」  
母亲垂着泪说：「那孩子...未免也...太可怜了...为什么要遭那种罪...」  
父亲解释道：「你妈妈去看竹早君了，我没办法进去，所以只有她去看了。」  
「静弥的情况不好吗？」  
「应该说没有预计中的理想吧。」  
「...」  
我心下一沉。  
「医生怎么说？」  
「大概出院的时间要延迟了。等他出院以后会联系我们这边做后续治疗的，你等他们通知就好。」  
「...我知道了。」  
   
再见到静弥，已经是半个月以后的事了。原本想去接他出院，却是在他已经到家之后才接到了竹早家的电话，约定辅助治疗的时间。见面的地点则由我家这边来定。我拜托父亲选了一家气氛温馨，能够给omega安全感的餐厅。  
再见时，我因为堵车所以多花了一点时间，但是还是比约定的时间早到了20分钟左右，静弥却已经先于我在那里等候了。  
「愁。」  
注意到我走近，他轻声地叫着我的名字。  
终于没有了之前一段时间我们一见面就会进入的那种剑拔弩张的态势，对我露出猫咪的獠牙，而是难得地温软地唤着我的名字。  
「你来得太早了。」  
我如此说着，拉开椅子坐下，与此同时注意到了他苍白的脸色，和脖子上黑色的颈环。  
尽管大病初愈，他周身仍带着一股挥之不去的病气，身量和先前比又清减了不少，原本就是极为纤细的身材，此刻更是显得形销骨立，分明是有着白瓷一般的肌肤的美人，此刻却更像是一个人偶，美丽却没有生气。  
他少见地穿了略显正式的西装，原本他的私服更偏向普通的连帽衫或是t恤，这样普通一些的装扮。或许是为了掩饰项圈的缘故吧。他把内衬的扣子系到了最上一颗，黑色的项圈在同色的西式外套的掩盖下若隐若现。  
他浅浅地笑了，然后按响了桌铃，侍应生便往这边过来，把菜单给了我们。  
我因为来过所以很快就选好了菜，静弥那边还在纠结主菜，我则建议道：「真鲷配果仁酱吧，你病才好，吃一点清淡滋补的。」  
「我想吃这个和牛鹅肝呢。」  
「...」  
侍应生建议道：「两位要不要点这个四道式的情侣套餐呢？是特别迎合alpha和omega的口味的，还特别给您这样的小omega送邦尼兔的玩偶哦...欸？欸欸欸？」  
大概是感受到了静弥诧异的目光，侍应生不敢说话了。  
我则无奈地说：「按他说的点吧。」  
「你身体怎么样？会很不舒服吗？」  
进餐的间隙，我如此问道。  
「本来其实也没有很严重...大概好得差不多了，只是信息素的分泌还有些紊乱，所以还是得麻烦你。」  
「...」  
真是一点说服力都没有的谎话。  
我因为他对我撒这种没有意义的谎略微有些生气，因此一时没有接话。他大概也察觉了我的沉默，略微抬起眼，小心地观察着我的表情。  
「愁。」他犹豫了一下，还是开口，「之前的事，真的不知道要怎么感谢你。」  
「那是我分内的事。」  
「不，我事后听哥哥说了，当时是你送我到医院的，而且后续还麻烦你做了紧急治疗。当时那种情况，如果不是你，做出了正确的判断的话...」  
他说着，垂下眼，我注意到他握着刀叉的细白的手微微发颤。  
对于omega的静弥来说，大概光是想到当时可能会被alpha...甚至是多个的alpha当众侵犯的事实，就会忍不住战栗。  
「静弥！」  
「啊...是。」  
察觉到了自己的失态，他白皙的脸颊微微泛红。沉默了一会儿后，他打开放在一侧的单肩包，掏出了一个包装精美的礼品袋，然后推到了我这边。  
「这个是谢礼，请务必收下。」  
我感到一阵说不出的难受，一点都不想看他推过来的东西。  
我想起了在发情的高潮，乖巧地伏在我身上，面色潮红地叫着我的名字，乞求我的爱抚的竹早静弥，再看向面前这位客套又疏离的冰美人，只觉得简直判若两人。  
「我说过了，这是我分内的事。礼物我是不会要的。」  
「啊...抱歉。是我考虑不周。」  
于是接下来的约会...不，「治疗」的气氛就变得更压抑了几分。一方是静弥不再说话了，我这边也懊悔不已。  
即使再怎么不一样，那都是静弥。即使他还做不到对我坦诚相待，但是那个诉说着对我的爱意的，和面前那欲说还休的，都是我喜欢的静弥。我又在和他发什么火呢...  
突然，「哐当」一声，他拿着刀子的手似乎用力不稳，使得刀具掉落了下来，刚好撞击到餐盘上，周围零散的客人也稍微往我们这边看来。  
只见到他紧咬下唇，双眼又蒙上了一层水色，掉落餐具的右手的指尖微微发抖，然后不自觉地蜷曲，划割着掌心。  
空气中漫起了一层轻幽的雪莲香。  
我心道不好，连忙起身，然后抓住静弥的手，拉他起来，径直往餐厅中心的花园走去。  
我带他到了树木遮盖的深处，环上他的腰肢，然后给予了他一个深吻。  
这是一个温柔而又缠绵的吻。我知道他的身体还经受不起激烈的交缠，因此将一切都做得尽可能地温柔。尽管没有噬咬腺体和性交那般直接和激烈，接吻之时，双方的信息素仍在交融碰撞。火山烬的信息素随着我的攻占缓缓地流入他的体内。  
在他发出不适的呜咽声之时，我便放开扣着他的头的手，让他自由呼吸，分离的动作扯出了几缕银丝。  
「怎么样，静弥？这样会不会好一点？」  
他白皙的脸颊染上了绯红，看着我的眼神满是乞求，几不可闻地说：  
「能再来一次吗...对不起...我...想再来一次...」  
还不等他说话，我便再度覆上那朝思暮想的双唇。比世界上任何东西都要香甜的，我的omega的薄樱色的唇，仿佛是最甜美的毒药。  
我感到随着这二度的亲吻，他的浑身微微地发颤，双手轻轻地覆上了我的背，却胆怯得不敢抱紧，只是虚虚地放在那里。我无奈地把他更深地拉入怀中，他的手便也不自觉地抱紧了我。  
他的双眸逐渐被情欲覆盖，小巧的舌头在往我这边刺探，索取着我更深入的侵占。  
意乱情迷之间，我的余光瞥到了他脖颈上的项圈。  
黑色人工制的冰冷而沉重的物件，将我和我的omega的腺体隔绝了。  
我鬼使神差地伸手去碰——  
在我的手触碰到他那被项圈覆盖的腺体的一刻，我看见他的瞳孔剧烈地缩紧，抱着我的双手往我的背上深深地一抓。  
我连忙放开了他，结束了这个亲吻。  
「对不起！我不知道你会痛...」  
他无力地把头靠在我的胸前，喘着气说：「没关系...不是会痛...就是...有点意外...你会突然碰那里...」  
「很痛吧...」我心疼地抱着他亲吻，为他吻去眼角的泪水，「一定很痛...我再也不会信静弥的谎话了。」  
明明两次的伤口都是我造成的，却到现在都还对我缄口不言。  
「说谎的小猫...过来，继续治疗。」  
听到了我的话，他乖巧地点了点头，钻入了我的怀中，主动吻上我，那美丽的双眼中满是爱意。  
   
「今天很谢谢你，愁君。」  
宗臣先生把静弥从我怀中接过，放到车后驾之后，特地出来向我道谢。  
「...这是我应该做的。」  
我其实羞于应答，毕竟对人家宝贝的弟弟做了那样的事...虽然是以「治疗」为目的是事实。我看着体力不支地倒在后座的上的静弥，心中略微有些不安。  
察觉到了我的目光，宗臣先生尴尬地扯了扯嘴角：「...我去问了专家，听说辅助治疗都是这样。」  
「...对不起。」  
「愁君又没做错什么，没必要道歉。」  
不，其实我有需要下跪请求他的原谅的地方...还有宗臣先生不知道的原因。我在他分化的初夜就在他的腺体上留下的伤痕。  
「只是愁君，别欺负过头啊。」  
「？」  
静弥哥哥那往日一直严肃着的脸上露出了稍微有些难堪的表情：「毕竟他是我最喜欢的弟弟...只希望愁君不要太欺负他。」  
「我...我会克制。」  
「嗯。以后先按隔天一次地频率治疗吧。地点由你家来挑就好，选对愁君来说比较方便的地方。」  
「好。」  
  
那之后，我们频频地见面。  
在寂静的公园中，在繁华的商场，学校的空教室中，放映中的影院，我都牵着他的手，和他十指相扣，交换着深入的吻。我未曾想过，与所爱之人心意相通之后竟然会是如此地甜蜜，现实都变成了最令人沉溺的美梦。  
然后，有一日，他突然对我说。  
「明天开始我要回学校上学了。」  
我有些惊讶地摸了摸他的头，往他的额前落下一吻。  
「不再过几天吗？你的身体还很虚弱...」  
「已经很久没去学校了，落下的课业需要补上。」  
「...那在学校要一定要注意安全。弓道部暂时别去了。」  
「为什么？」  
「Alpha的密度太高了...本来桐先的弓道部里也没有omega。」  
毕竟弓道再怎么讲究「道」，那也扎扎实实地算是一门体育。我没有那种omega就一定不能练习弓道的偏见，只是对他们来说，光是拉开弓恐怕就很困难。  
「...我明白了，这段时间不会去了。」  
「真乖，静弥...」  
我抬起他的下巴，给了他一个奖励的吻。  
   
但事情并没有往好的地方发展。  
在他重新上学之后，我们仍是隔一天见一次，他也没在我面前表现出什么异常。  
然而，突然有一天，在上课途中，我的手机突然响起，平缓的钢琴声，是我为他特别设定的铃声。  
「有同学上课没调静音啊——」  
我连忙接起电话。  
「静弥？怎么了吗？」  
身后班级的同学好像炸开了锅一般。  
「竹早会长吗？」  
「藤原果然是和竹早会长——」  
没去理会身后的讨论声，我抓着手机，仔细地听对面传来的声响。  
『呜嗯...愁...』  
「你怎么了？！」  
『你能不能...过来...嗯啊...愁...』  
「好，我现在过来，你等一下——」  
我骤然起身，接着就夺门而去，身后响起了一阵惊呼。  
（相马：「...笨蛋情侣。」）  
「静弥，你现在在哪里？」  
『楼梯间...教学楼的...没有其他人...怎么办...愁...教室里，到处都是...别的alpha...』  
接着，我听到了他啜泣的声音。  
「静弥！你现在还能走吗？」  
『能...但是稍微...要停一下...』  
「好，你趁着现在没下课，尽可能地远离教学楼，好吗？对不起...现在我不在你身边...去弓道场，好不好？到那里等我——」  
『好...』  
「不要挂断!」  
『嗯...』  
  
我跑到校门口，来不及叫自己家的司机来接，拦了一辆计程车。  
「去风舞高中！」  
然而在中途，静弥的电话突然断掉了。  
我重播过去，却一直都是响铃多声之后挂断。  
几次之后，我放弃了回拨，紧紧地将手机攥在手里，盯着车窗的前方。  
「请快一点...好吗？我的omega...他出事了。」  
拜托了，一定不要出什么事...  
如果让静弥被别的alpha伤害了的话...我一辈子都不会原谅自己。  
下车之后，我就一路赶往约定的场所——风舞高中的弓道场。幸而此前去过，因此知晓路径。  
「静弥...一定要在那里...」  
我向神明如此祈祷着。  
一定...要在那里...  
一定要在安全的地方...  
  
或许是神明接受了我的祷告，拉开弓道场的门的一刻，迎面而来的，是浓郁的雪莲香。  
我看见静弥就倒在入口处的阶梯上，制服的关节处沾满了泥污，仿佛是连滚带爬才来到这里。  
「静弥，我来了...看看我...静弥...」  
我把他打横抱起，往内走去，亲吻着他的眼角。  
他仿佛被唤醒了一些意识，略微往我这边看着。  
「愁...」  
我闻着那催情的雪莲香，看向他颈部沉重的项圈。  
都罩上了这东西却还溢出来这么多吗...到底是分泌了多少？  
这是一次毫无征兆的，比此前都要强烈的临时发情。过去一段时间中，即使是情动，他都还尚存着理智，但这次静弥的表情，让我想起了在医院那次对抗信息素爆发的治疗。  
他往我地缠绕上我的脖颈，亲吻着我的嘴唇，他的双腿间分泌出阵阵带着雪莲香气的体液，流淌到了我的手上。  
我努力地克制着自己，低头回应他的吻。  
但是，亲吻的力度远远不足以抚慰发情的omega。他发出几声甜美的闷哼，下身又流出一股雪莲的香液。  
「对不起...静弥，不能再做了...」  
我知道他的在恳求我的侵犯，但现在无论做什么对他脆弱不堪的病体都是剧烈的打击。所以才戴着项圈——那是为了保护那脆弱的腺体的盾，更不可以入侵他的花穴，那未经人事之处经受不起我的蹂躏。  
可是...那要怎么样，才能安慰你...  
我将他抱到宽敞一些的弓道场内部，那是平日里练弓的矢庭，将他诘襟那系到最上的纽扣缓缓解下，褪至他的左手的手肘处，露出了他雪白的胸口。如同雪中盛开的朱砂梅，我舔弄着他左胸前的红缨，我感到怀中的人本能地战栗。  
「呜嗯...愁...愁...」  
他甜美的声音加剧了我的施虐欲，令我伸出利齿，啃咬着可爱的娇梅，拉扯着点缀其上的那一粒花珠。  
他的眼泪一下落了下来，浑身发抖，抱着我的头的双手在剧烈发颤，双腿夹紧了我的大腿。我的器物自然是早已忍耐不住，将制服的裤装支起。我一解开拉链，我的那涨成青紫色的器物就弹跳而出。  
「静弥...过来，吃这个...」  
我把他的上身抱到我的性器前，引导他去吮吸。大概是那上面散发出的，火山烬的信息素过于浓烈，使得他本能地往那里爬，一口含上去。  
他的口部仅仅只能含住我最前端的冠口，但光是那前端的刺激就使得我从前端爽到脑门，因此也发出了一声低吟。  
「嗯...嗯嗯...呜嗯嗯...」  
情靡的水声之中，静弥努力地去含我的性器，尽管它的粗度已经将他的小口完全撑开，我的前段甚至已经深入了他的喉中，却只将将含住了那肉柱的半身。  
我在神智爆发的极限，一把按住他的头，用力往下压，命令道：「吞下去！」  
随着我的肉刃刺入他的深喉，感受到omega的身体极致的爱抚，我再也忍受不住这种绝顶的快感，喷射出大股精液。  
「唔...唔唔...」  
那浓稠的白浊，一部分顺着他的食管流下，一部分满出来，从他的口中溢出，落到了地上。静弥的身体也在此刻到达了极限，空气中喷射出大量纯粹的雪莲香。  
我慌忙把性器从他口中抽出，把他紧紧抱着。  
「静弥！醒醒，看着我...静弥！」  
他痛苦地闭上了双唇，做出了明显的吞咽的动作。  
「谢谢...愁...」  
那也是摄入信息素的方式...只是过于残酷，我一直不敢对他使用。  
随着摄入alpha信息素的要求被满足，雪莲的香气逐渐收敛，在空气中淡去。静弥也终于撑不住，闭上了眼，在我怀中昏睡。  
   
接到了我的电话后，宗臣先生驱车赶来，从我的怀中接过静弥。  
「怎么回事...你们不是昨天才见过吗？」  
「对不起...」  
「愁君！你道什么歉！等下我们会带他去复诊，可能要更改治疗方案。」  
「...好，复诊的结果请一定尽快告诉我。」

  
当夜晚些时候，父亲接到了竹早家的电话。  
『情况恶化了，希望增加治疗的频率，医生说是至少要一天一次。愁君现在还在上学吧，有时间吗？』  
「嗯。那我以后每天放学都去风舞接静弥，这样没问题吗？我们这边也会把他安全送回去的。」  
『嗯...但是愁君你不是还要去社团吗？会影响到你的社团活动吧。』  
「您怎么会这么想呢，当然是静弥比较重要。」  
『谢谢，愁君。』  
   
和宗臣先生如此约定的的次日，我就向本村部长那边请了长假，好在前辈他们也十分理解。于是我放学后就没再去弓道部的活动，而是直接往风舞去了。  
「哇——你看那个人，好帅！话说那是桐先的制服吧？」  
「那个资本家学校桐先吗？」  
总觉得身上被人盯得不自在，但我还是无暇顾及那些，径直往静弥和凑的班级走去。  
我找到了1年C班的教室之后，打开教室的门，里面还没走的学生齐刷刷地看向了我。  
「...为什么会有外校的贵族少爷来我们这里？」  
正当我目光来回地找着静弥的身影时，我听到了熟悉的声音。  
「愁。」  
「...凑吗。」  
他一脸无奈地着我：「静弥他临时被老师叫走了，可能要过一会儿才回来。」  
「那我在这里等他。」  
「不不不，你还是和我一起去走道等吧。」  
凑带我到了走廊上。  
「愁，最近你和静弥...还顺利吗？」  
「嗯，为什么这么问？」  
「静弥不习惯把情感表现出来，这你也知道吧。所以单从他那边，我也看不出来你们进展得顺不顺利。」  
「别担心，我们这边还算顺利...凑，那之后，你...」  
我这段时间一直把重心放在静弥身上，居然到现在才想起来问凑的状况。毕竟是在县大会的决赛上再度过早放箭了，和一年前一模一样的惨况。  
凑有些难为情地笑了笑：「算是很大的打击吧...但是已经完全没问题了。」  
「真的吗？」  
「毕竟静弥出了那样的事，其实没有太多闲心去想过早放箭的后果。我明明是静弥的挚友，却一直都未曾察觉他的异常，甚至连...他分化成omega的事都...如果愁你不在场呢，如果你没有临时标记他，如果不是你的话，静弥他会怎么样？」  
「凑...」  
「一心考虑着这件事，那段时间只担心着静弥的健康，也没有去练习弓道的闲心。等静弥的状况稳定下来，想要给静弥看到状态最好的自己，抱着这种想法，不知何时就已经纠正了早气。」  
凑目光坚定地看着我。  
「我很久没有感到这么安定了。愁，我明白了，我的弓道和愁的不同。愁追逐着至高的道流，而我则从一开始，就没有那样高尚的想法。我过去曾听见过非常清亮的弦音，为了奏响那样的弦音，让他人，让母亲听见，我才开始练习弓道，与你相见。失去母亲之后的一段时间我甚至想要放弃弓道，是静弥带着我回到了道场。那时的我是为了什么而射的呢？为了过去的执念，为了让已逝的母亲心安，或是为了追求胜利，因此我才迷失了自己。这一次，我...一定要为我所爱的人而射...为了静弥...」  
「...」  
「啊啊啊我不是那个意思！我是说为了静弥，也为了其他人...风舞的伙伴们，小雅哥，还有愁你。当然现阶段来说主要是为了静弥。我承认自己拉弓就是为了这种浅薄的理由，但是本身，『引弓的缘由』——这种东西本身就没有高低之分。之前一直由静弥追逐着我，所以我感到我和他之间的关系沉重，原来只要我回报以同样的感情，这种沉重的友情就能够化为更深的羁绊。」  
「凑...我不知道应不应该由我来说。静弥他，确实和你母亲的事故有关。」  
「欸？」  
大概是完全没想到我会提到这一点，凑的笑容僵住了。  
我那一刻便开始后悔了。我想帮着彻底解决凑和静弥之间的问题，但是如果这件事会让他们好不容易才重塑起来的友情毁坏的话...  
「...是什么样的关系，愁？」  
但既然箭已在弦，就不得不发。  
「那天，你和你母亲走在人行横道上，准备穿越马路。静弥他叫住了你，和你说了话，你也回头望向他，因此停住了步伐。从手势来看，他大概是想因为某件事给你加油吧，你也笑着回应他了。接着，你们接着往前走，两三步之后，一辆失控的汽车就突然撞线你们。」  
凑惊恐地捂住了嘴，别过了目光，沉默了许久。  
我观察着他的反应，心跳得极快。  
「...愁，你是怎么知道的？静弥说的？」  
「我自己去调了你们的事故的监控。很抱歉，那个资料不能拷出来，而且凑，你最好也不要去看。」  
他咬着嘴角，闭上了眼。  
我等待着他的宣判。  
无论他认定静弥是什么样的罪恶，我都会和他一起承担。  
静弥和凑，他们两人间病态的关系，必须借静弥这次的意外画上一个句号，否则他今后还会面临同样的心障，再度崩溃。  
「...就因为这种事？」凑缓缓地抬头，看着我，「愁，你看了还不明白了吗？如果是这样的话...我母亲的事故，和静弥有什么关系？」  
「虽然他没有直接责任，但是站在他的角度来说，大概会认为，如果他不叫住你的话，你和你母亲可能不会被撞上，或者至少，你的母亲不会死亡。这也是事实。我无法否认这种可能。」  
「那么我此前的人生中的每个人不都有责任了吗！每个和我说过话的人，每个温柔地鼓励我的人...又有谁能说，如果他没和我说话，事情就不会发生，事故的结果不会变得更惨烈？我不允许他抱有那种想法！妈妈她，如果知道静弥因此自责了那么多年的话，也一定无法安心。」  
「...」  
「小雅哥出事的时候我就已经切实地体会到了。那种莫须有的，巨大的痛苦，静弥一个人背负了这么多年...」  
「...你愿意原谅他吗？」  
「我，此前设想了100种可能...关于静弥和我母亲事故的关系。我甚至想过是不是事故调查报告的结果，我父亲和静弥家里人对我有所隐瞒...但是竟然只是这样而已...原本通过这次的事情我都下定决心，就算静弥是震惊世界的凶恶罪犯我也会追随到底的，结果却只是这样吗...」  
「谢谢你，凑。有你这样的朋友，静弥真的很幸运。」  
「嗯。我此前一直因为静弥对我抱有的单方的爱所以感到压抑不已，从今以后，我也要回报他的感情，这样我们两个才能一起拉弓，一起并肩走下去。」  
「...」  
「你知道我说的是友谊的『爱』吧，愁！」  
「谁知道呢。」  
「你这人？」  
「要我把你的想法告诉静弥吗？」  
「不...我想等他的病好一点，再亲自和他说。我想亲口告诉他，不可以再自责了，而且我对静弥怀抱的感情，一点都不会比静弥对我的少。」  
「嗯。」  
「你们在说什么呢？」  
我和凑一并抬头望去，看见静弥抱着一大叠材料，从走廊的那头走来。对于omega来说搬重物还是有些勉强吧，因此他的步伐不太稳。  
「静弥！这个我拿去班里吧——」  
「不必了，我来拿就...」  
凑不等他说完，就把他手里的材料接过来，然后有些生气地看着他说：「铃木老师怎么会叫你拿这么多东西？」  
「...因为他没有像你一样神经过敏。」  
「静弥。」我叫住了他，「过来，要去治疗了。」  
凑也说：「我等下要直接去道场了，静弥你就和愁先走吧。你不是连包都背好了吗？」  
「等一下，凑——」  
他转过身去，往这边看了一眼  
「要好好『治疗』啊，静弥。」  
「...」  
  
在风舞的校园里，我拉着静弥的手，光明正大地走着。  
他则好像是非常害羞的样子，一直用另一只手挡着脸，脸上挂着一抹飞红。  
和我牵手却会害羞吗...不过也一点都不想放开的样子呢。  
真可爱。  
他的手有些冰凉，且骨骼分明，十指纤长，皮肉细腻。我把手指勾入他的指缝间，和他十指相扣。  
...只是，从刚刚开始，风舞的人的目光就令我不悦。  
于是行至学生们来回赶往社团活动现场的中庭，我听了下来，一把揽过静弥的腰，然后抬起他的下巴，吻上他的双唇。  
周围的人群一下噤住了声，随即又一阵惊呼。  
「一年级的竹早吗？风舞万千alpha的梦碎w」  
「不过明眼人一看就知道竞争不过外校的那位啊——」  
静弥一开始大概是出于惊讶，还推拒了一下，但随后便也半推半就地顺从着，配合着我的亲吻。  
「嗯...愁...」  
他捶打了一下我的胸前，我大概也知道他撑不住了，于是便放他自由。  
「你...真是的...做这种事...有什么意义...」  
当然是宣誓主权了。  
「『治疗』啊，静弥不明白吗？」  
「你...混蛋...」  
我对他羞愤的表情很满意，接着便想道：下次在桐先也来一次好了。  
  
又把他带到小树林里一番「治疗」之后，我们回到校门口，我家的司机已经在那边等候。  
虽然宗臣先生发消息和我说了很多次他来接也可以，但是我还是坚持由我家来送，为此还特地换了一位beta的司机来接。  
「你怎么了，不舒服吗？」  
在后座上，我察觉到静弥的脸色不太对，如此问道。  
「没有。」  
他低低地说。  
我后悔地想，是不是今天欺负过头了，但又看他的表情，反而是相反的样子。他的双目含上了水，眉头微蹙，手不自觉地搭在肩上，似乎是想去触碰腺体的位置，但又不敢。  
「静弥，过来。」  
他疑惑地看向我。  
从项圈内流露出来的一丝雪莲香加剧了我的不安。  
但他还是往我这边挪了过来，我则顺势又吻上了他。  
前座beta的司机自觉地挪开了视线。  
这个吻作弄的成分少了许多，我积极地把唾液往他那边灌，他则来不及反应，小声地呜咽着，但到底还是吞下了一些。  
「哈...哈..」  
我松开他后，他靠着座椅的后辈喘着气，嘴边我的唾液都来不及擦去。  
「谢谢...」  
「不是才安慰过你吗，为什么会又动情？」  
「你！你...你在说什么...」  
「佐佐木先生是beta，而且他能理解的。你告诉我——你今天是怎么回事？」  
「我...没什么。」  
「按道理来说你动情的频率应该逐渐降到正常omega的标准，为什么反而会越来越频繁？」  
「...你觉得麻烦了吗。」  
「你说的什么话！我是担心你身体一直好不起来！你有什么事瞒着我，静弥？」  
「...」  
这时，车辆停了下来，司机佐佐木提醒道：「静弥少爷，你家到了。」  
静弥也没再看我，和佐佐木先生道了一声「谢谢」之后，就打开车门，下了车。我刚想追出去，却看见了宗臣先生。他大概是一直等在门口。  
「今天也谢谢你了，愁君。把静弥平安送了回来。」  
「这是我应该做的。」  
「明天也麻烦你继续去接静弥了，或者我去接也可以。」  
「不，我家这边来接吧，我们也有全职的司机，接送会比较方便。」  
「那好。」  
我看向了那个躲在他哥哥背后的omega。  
「冷战」吗。  
omega果然都是这样，小时候也见识了不少次母亲发起的冷战。  
算了，今天也是我有点欺负过头了。我只是不想别人染指我的omega，对他来说可能就是过分戏弄了吧。但是他不也是很配合的吗...最后。  
那到底是在生什么气？！  
居然和我说什么『你觉得麻烦了吗』！现在还和我分什么你我？我又怎么可能会觉得麻烦？  
  
我这边也很生气，但是配合他的治疗不敢怠慢。理论上来说他的状况应该要逐渐好转，但是最近动情的次数却越来越多，我因此担心不已。  
这段时间内能和喜欢的人频繁地见面，亲密地接触，对我而言是美梦一般的时光，但是也必须考虑对静弥的身体的影响。  
此后的一段时间，我都每天到风舞接他放学，带他到无人处「治疗」之后，再送他回家。但我觉察到静弥对我的态度发生了变化。  
「谢谢...愁。」  
绵长而温柔的亲吻之后，他把头枕在我的肩上，在我的耳边低语道。  
我摸了摸他的头，问道：「再来一下吗？」  
「没关系...不用了，这样就可以。」  
「真的不用吗？你——」  
空气中散着淡淡的雪莲香气。  
「不用了，我也要逐渐习惯吧，愁也不可能一直在我身边。」  
他把头从我的肩膀上抬起，略微坐正了，脸红着说。  
我撩起他额前的碎发。  
「只要你想，我就一直都在你身边陪你。」  
因为我的这个举动，他的脸一点一点地泛红。  
我便再也按奈不住，和他的双手十指相扣，然后再度吻上了他的双唇。  
「嗯...愁...」  
他的眼底只有我的倒影。  
   
深夜时分，我接到了静弥哥哥打来的电话。  
『愁君！你现在能马上过来我家这里吗？我弟弟他...』  
「静弥他怎么了？！」  
『他突然发情...！现在怎么都控制不住，医生也束手无策，可能只有你——』  
「我知道了，我现在马上过去。」  
怎么会这样？！  
今天下午的时候不是才亲过吗，最近这段时间一直都是以每天一次的频率在见面——  
我套上外套往外走，迎面撞上从房间中出来的父亲，母亲也跟在他身后。  
「你冷静点，愁！竹早医生也和我们说了，我现在送你过去，这个点司机他们都回去了。」  
母亲也哽咽着说：「为什么...你们不是每天都见面了么...是被之前那个alpha侵犯的后遗症...」  
我停下了脚步，对母亲说：「侵犯他的人是我。」  
「什么？！」  
「妈妈也还记得吧，之前的那次修学旅行...那是我和静弥的初次分化，也是他第一次发情。我当时就在他旁边...只是静弥他最后谁都没告诉。」  
在父母惊愕的目光中，我接着说：「...所以我必须负起责任。」  
母亲喃喃着说：「难怪医生说检测不出你以外其他alpha的信息素...」  
父亲则对我说：「这些事之后再解决吧，我先送你过去。」  
「...好。」   
父亲驾车带我去静弥家中时，从前座上对我说。  
「愁。」  
「...是？」  
「其实前几天我也和你妈妈商量过了，如果竹早家的孩子的状况一直不好转，不如这段时间，你就先住过去。」  
「可以吗？」  
「我们也问了我们家的私人医生，这是他给的建议。竹早家人没提出来，我们这边也不好开口。」  
「嗯，我明白了。」  
  
到了静弥家之后，光是站在门口，就能闻到雪莲的香气，令我心知不妙。我看向了父亲，大概也是察觉到了这一点，父亲的表情也很凝重。  
宗臣先生为我们开了门。  
「愁君...还有藤原先生。」  
宗臣先生眼眶发红，他身后的竹早医生也是同样悲伤难掩的表情。  
「这边请吧。」  
竹早医生把我和我父亲引到一楼的客厅，向我们说明情况：「那孩子一声不吭的，到了大半夜突然信息素涌出来，我们才知道他又突然发情了。我和宗臣是alpha，所以没办法靠近，他妈妈和我朋友在上面照顾他。我朋友是专业人士，他说这种情况必须要标记他的alpha来才能多少缓解一点，所以才麻烦你...」  
「那我现在上去找静弥。」  
「好，上楼之后左拐的第二间房间。我和宗臣就不能带你上去了。」  
我父亲也说：「我在这边和竹早医生和宗臣君说说话，你自己上去，小心照顾他。」  
「好。」  
  
我上楼之后，雪莲的香味愈发浓郁，催情的效果愈发强烈。  
我打开房门的一刹那，雪莲的信息素扑面而来，冲击着我的神经。  
「愁君！」  
静弥的妈妈正抱着他安抚，注意到了我的到来，叫出了我的名字，一旁一位年长的beta男性也转过头来看我。  
「你就是临时标记这孩子的alpha吧，他——」  
不等医生说完，在他母亲怀里的静弥就突然支起身子，向我这边扑来，才刚站起来，就体力不支地摔落，好在我及时赶上，让他扎扎实实地落在了我的怀抱里。  
「愁...愁...愁...」  
他浑身瘫软，却仍是挣扎着缠着我，迫不及待地要吻我，却因双目焦距不稳，亲吻了几次都只是落在我唇边。我忍耐着本能的冲动，将他抱回了床上。  
「藤原君，你之前做过很多次安抚，应该知道要怎么做吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「他这种情况越来越恶化的病例很少见，一般来说都会是转好的。我想一部分也是心理因素，信息素的分泌和心理状况的稳定有一定关联。」  
我想起了静弥在县大会上发情的那次...凑的过早放箭，确实是诱因之一。  
「当然也有其他方面原因，但是我这边不排除心理因素的作用。具体等这一波发情抑制住再来检查吧，这边就拜托你了。」  
「好。」  
「我和竹早太太先走了，其他的...你也知道...病人现在的身体状况...」  
「我明白，我不会做到那一步。」  
「拜托你了，愁君。」  
说罢，竹早太太就带着担忧的神情，和医生一起退了出去。  
随着房门的紧闭，这里又只剩下我和静弥两人。  
  
这里是...我的omega的房间。  
其实中学的时候也来过，不过是去凑家集合之后顺道的参观，当时还有其他部员同道，他只是带我们到房间里看了一下，然后就下去一楼吃竹早太太备好的点心了。  
这是静弥的房间啊。  
房间的主人此刻正趴在我身上，意乱情迷地舔着我的嘴唇。  
「乖孩子...」  
我摸着他的头，轻吻着他的唇，然后又放开了。他留恋不舍一般地又凑近，被我用食指挡住了。  
「舔这个，静弥...」  
我把右手的食指和中指伸入他的口中，如此命令道。他只迟疑了一刻，随即如获珍宝一般地舔舐着我的手指。  
两根手指的宽度恰好合适他小巧的嘴，我按着他的头，让他重复吞吐的动作。  
出于某种难以启齿的施虐欲，我突然重重地按压了一下他的喉壁，在他惊恐地发颤地一刻，把手指完全没入他的口内，深入他柔软的食道。  
「唔嗯唔唔...唔唔...」  
omega受不了这种刺激，抓着我的衣袖，眼泪从眼眶中落下。我也觉得欺负过了头，便把手指从他的口中拔出，他则剧烈地喘着气，却痴痴地看着牵扯出的银丝。  
我吻着他眼角的泪痣，轻轻地说：「我舍不得静弥哭...可是你哭的样子真的好美...」  
「怎么会这样呢...不是才安慰过了吗？难道是我没办法满足静弥？就这么想被我操吗？」  
嘴上说着这种话，我自己的下身实际上才真的胀到难以忍耐，每一刻都在极限。我的性器已经将裤裆撑起来一个明显的角度，将好卡在他的腿间。  
但是...不行...静弥现在的这种状况...  
——再给他灌精液吗？  
——未免也太残酷了...  
我的目光不自觉地落到了他颈部的项圈上。即使是在家也不敢摘下来吗。  
都是因为被我伤害了的缘故。  
「想...嗯啊...愁...填满我...」  
他神志不清地呢喃着，请求着我的攻占，我这边却在拼命地用理智压抑着欲望。  
忍耐，只有忍耐。  
「不能操，这是给擅自发情的猫咪的惩罚。」  
我说着，紧紧抱住他，给了他一个深吻。  
那是一个比以往都要激烈的吻——因为那是我此刻，能想到的，压抑住他发情，却不伤害他的唯一手段。  
只靠着接吻度过撑过这场发情吗...  
我扣住他的肩，引导着他接受我的信息素的灌入。  
灼热的火山岩的信息素一点一点往那边流淌，长久的吻之后，我松开了静弥的唇。他的神志似乎恢复了一点，但仍迷蒙地看着我，把手伸向我几乎已经完全勃起的分身。  
那纤长而冰凉的手指在我的性器上划过之时，一阵酥麻的快感传上我的脑门，我连忙一把抓住了他纤细的手腕。  
「啧——」  
似乎是有些始料不及，也是我没控制住力度，静弥不自觉地漏一点声响。  
「你在想什么，坏猫咪？这次只有kiss。」  
我说着，再度亲了下去，啃咬着那柔软又甜美的薄唇。  
我看见他的双眼水光潋滟，微微蹙起了眉，却还是配合着我的亲吻。  
就这样，一次...又一次...我们不断地接吻着，火山烬和雪莲的信息素纠缠不休。  
  
漫长的缠绵的一夜后，他的发情症状终于被压下去了些许，他也在我的怀中沉沉睡去。  
次日，静弥还在昏睡，但信息素已经降到了正常的水平。我轻轻把他放到了床上，然后下了楼去。  
大人们都在那里等候。beta男性的医生问我：「控制住了吗？」  
「应该已经降到正常水准了，只是他现在还在睡。」  
竹早太太：「愁君先来吃点东西吧...等静弥醒了也一起下来。」  
竹早医生：「可是，愁君学校那边——」  
我看向父亲。  
父亲说：「没关系的，这段时间学校就先请假吧，愁？」  
「嗯。」我点了点头，「还有，我希望可以搬过来和静弥一起住，不知道你们觉得方不方便。」  
竹早家人的脸上露出了明显的惊讶的神情。  
「我们这边当然是求之不得...可以吗，藤原先生？」  
「我和他母亲商量过了，我们都认为这样会比较好。」  
「...真的不知道应该如何感谢你们家。」  
「哪里的话。」  
beta的医生也说：「长期稳定的接触确实是能够起到很好的安抚作用，对治疗是有利的。」  
「愁。」父亲叫住了我，「我先回去了，公司那边临时有点事，你就——」  
「我就留在这边照顾静弥。您去吧，我会把所有事都处理妥当。」  
「好。」  
  
父亲走后，医生叫我带静弥下来检查。  
于是我回到静弥的房间，却发现他已经起来了，半坐在床上，却是双目无神地看着前方，眼泪顺着脸颊流下。  
我一下害怕得紧，来到他床前，轻轻地抱着他。  
「怎么了？为什么又哭鼻子？」  
我一面打趣地问着，一面忍着心疼，帮他把眼泪擦去。  
他却摇了摇头，一声不吭。  
「又和我生气了吗？觉得我做过头了，嗯？」  
他没再说话，只是抓住了我帮他擦眼泪的手，却不发一语。  
  
静弥父亲的朋友是信息素治疗方面的专家。他这次匆匆前来，只带了一些必要的检测工具，因此坦言无法做太详细的诊断。  
「和静弥自己的身体状况有关，这方面还需要多调理。但是精神上不要有太大压力，这样不利于康复。」  
「后续会好转吗？」  
「坦白说静弥的状况不是太好，随时可能再爆发，所以藤原君你留下来是明智的决定。」  
诊断完毕后，医生将工具收好。  
「我后面还有必须处理的工作。治疗是长期的过程，尽可能地多接触吧。如果再有什么问题，你们直接打我电话。」  
他说着，把电话号码记到了便签纸上，然后递给了我。  
「打这个电话就好。」  
「好的。」  
  
竹早医生和宗臣先生因为是alpha，留在这里反而会起反作用，静弥的情况又稳定下来一些了，因此各自回了工作岗位。竹早夫人其实也是医生，工作也很忙，但还是留下来照顾我们，在厨房中忙碌。  
「你学校那边怎么办？」  
静弥小口地嘬着他妈妈特制的营养粥，然后如此问道。  
「已经请假了。」  
「...请了多久？」  
「只说是请长假，多久还要看你恢复的状况。」  
「...谢谢。」  
「别和我道谢，你尽快好起来才要紧。」  
我吃的是普通的和式午餐。和家里的感觉略有不同。家中因为母亲的坚持的缘故，就算是午餐，主厨也会很华丽地摆盘，但竹早家的午饭显然朴素很多，但味道很纯正。  
我舀起一勺蛋羹，送到静弥的嘴边。  
「Ah——」  
「...你在做什么？」  
「你妈妈做的...你和我还有什么好害羞的？」  
他的肤色雪白，因此一脸红就会很明显。他盯着我送过去的勺子数秒，最后还是一口吞了下去。  
真的是非常可爱的举动。  
  
然而，在当天晚上，静弥还是发病了。  
又是一次地临时发情。  
「别，别说...别告诉他们...」静弥缠着我的脖颈，索取着我的吻，「哥哥他们...会担心...」  
我狠了狠心，抱紧他的背：「好，那你要听话。」  
「嗯...」  
我们忘情地吻着。  
  
之后的几天，静弥的病还是没有好转。时而较轻，靠着几次亲吻就能解决；时而深重，需要我更深地抚慰。那对静弥来说是舒缓痛苦的方法，对我而言也是甜蜜的与所爱之人的缠绵。我玩弄着他胸前的两朵雪梅，啃咬着他的精巧的锁骨，在他身下的娇穴揉碾。  
那是omega的脆弱的甬道的心口，连接着生殖腔，是我一直不敢的侵入的神圣的禁地。每当我用双指在那花口的位置按压，小omega就会受到极大的刺激，扬起他优美的天鹅颈。  
然而这一切都是舒缓的方式而已。因为考虑到他的身体的负担，不能去触碰他伤痕累累的腺体，也不可以侵犯那紧闭的花口。  
尽管如此，却已是极尽的缠绵。因为他病发的时间不定，我们不分白天黑夜地在一起，亲吻，爱抚，交缠。当他体力不支时，我便去楼下那好他的家人准备好的食物。当他满身污浊时，我便抱他去清洗。后来的几天，他已经很少自己走出房间的门了。  
曾经做过的，将他囚禁在身边的梦，如今仿佛是实现了一般。  
只属于我一个人的，竹早静弥。  
只看着我，只依靠我，只爱着我的静弥，我深爱的恋人。  
  
「啊...啊啊啊...啊啊...」  
他被刺激得腰身向上挺起，弯曲成了一个危险的弧度，理智和身体都处在崩溃的边缘。我一下狠心，狠狠地往花心上按下去，他的双目在那一瞬间睁大，身体如同一张被拉到极致的弓，嘴微微张着，却发不出一丝声音。随后便是崩溃过后的全然倒塌，昏死过去。  
「对不起，静弥....对不起...看看我，静弥...」  
我将他从床上抱起，不断地亲吻着他的身体，唤着他的名字。  
如果不这么做的话，他今晚的发情又无法终止，他又会在情事中耗尽所有白天昏睡积攒的体力。  
为什么会变成这样呢...  
到底是哪里出了问题...  
亲吻之中，我注意到他的颈部有血流了下来。  
小心翼翼地把他颈部的项圈取下，毫无阻隔的雪莲香扑面而来，与之同时，刺目的是他颈部的伤痕。刚才激烈的性爱拉扯了新伤，使血液渗了出来。  
我心疼地去碰那些伤口，怀中的omega去因此猛地颤抖。  
「对不起...我不碰了...」  
我不敢再碰，只能用眼去观察他腺体上的旧伤。和新伤一样，也是两道的牙印。  
...对了，那时候，我也咬了两次。本来想完成最终标记的，但是被他学生会的朋友拦住了。  
在没有遮挡的纯粹的雪莲的信息素的环抱中，丢失的记忆逐渐补全，那天的事的细节逐渐地浮上脑海。  
「...不过那时，你也说了愿意...对吧，静弥？」  
我苦笑着摸了摸他的头。  
  
得要再把他的项圈带回去。这显然是比脱下来更痛苦的过程。他尚在昏厥中，却疼得蜷曲起身子，双目紧闭，紧咬嘴唇，额角流下了阵阵冷汗。  
「乖孩子...」  
我一面在他耳边说着，一面帮他躺下，为他掖好被角。他的头枕到枕头上时不自觉地动了动，我正担心会不会拉扯到腺体上的伤口，却发现他的枕头底下露出来了一块黑色的布料。我奇怪地把那块布角抽出来，却发现那是一条腰带。准确地说，是袴服的腰带。  
我先是奇怪他为什么要把弓道服的配饰放到枕下，而在我把那条腰带翻过一面之后，我的心跳几乎慢了一拍。  
——那是我的腰带。  
——那个内侧绣着的藤条，是藤原家这一支分家的家纹。  
「为什么...」  
为什么...静弥？  
我想起了那套染上了神秘的香气的弓道服，不翼而飞的腰带，仿佛一切都有了答案。  
如果不是犯罪的证据摆在我的面前，我几乎不敢相信那个品格端庄的好学生...居然会去做这种事。  
「你对我的弓道服做了什么...？你这个小笨蛋...」  
那是信息素的隔绝剂也清除不掉的，发情的omega的气味残留。  
「对着我的衣服就能发情吗...你到底是有多喜欢...」  
我轻轻地抚着他的脸颊，眼泪再也抑制不住。  
  
  


他在第二日的清晨转醒。  
「愁...？」  
由于低血压的缘故，在早晨时常头脑昏沉的他，在睁开眼后，下意识地叫着我的名字，伸出手扑向床铺的另一侧。  
我抓住了他伸过来的手。  
「早安，静弥。」  
「呜...」  
像是确定了我在之后感到安心，他又重新放松了身体，合上了眼睛。  
恋人平静的睡颜，是我想拿一切去交换的宝物。  
  
但是静弥的状况却迟迟没有好转。  
他仍时常面临着突然发情的状况，而一天中清醒的时间也越来越少。  
他家里人终于看不下去要带他去医院做正式检查，他却死死地拉着我不放手。  
「我没问题...再在家里休息一段时间就好了。愁他...会陪着我。」  
他都这么说了，我也无可奈何，只得顺从他的立场。  
  
深吻，然后是爱抚，照料到胸前的两朵雪梅，还有他身下的蜜花。我一遍又一遍地安慰着发情的omega，始终甘之如饴。然后，他缠上了我的身体，左手扣弄着我的勃起的性器。  
我知道他的意思，但是现在还不可以。  
我轻轻地把他点火的手拿开，然后对他说：「先睡吧，你今天很累了。」  
在看着他平稳入睡之后，我悄悄地起身，拉开了窗帘。  
幽白的月光透了进来，倾泻到他身上，使他的肌肤映衬出莹白的光泽。  
这时，我看见对面房子的窗帘也拉开了。  
——是凑。  
他冲我做了个出去吧的手势，我心神领会。  
我看了看睡着了的静弥，然后缓缓地从房间里出去，只发出了细微的声响。  
  
凑等在两家门前共通的路上。  
「凑，这么晚了，有什么事吗？」  
「静弥他十几天没去学校了...愁你也是一样吧。」  
「...因为他一直没有好转。」  
「医生怎么说？」  
「静弥父亲的朋友是这方面的医生，他说是他自己本身体质的原因，只能慢慢调养。他一直好不起来，我们想带他去医院再全面检查一次，但他不愿意。」  
「...是吗。抱歉，这方面我帮不上什么忙。」  
「凑只要以你的方式支持他就好了啊。」  
「这个。」他说着，递给我了一个塑料袋，「这个给你们。」  
我打开一看，是两排的营养液。  
「这是...？」  
「我查了资料，说是alpha和omega在度过发情期的时候最好还是要补充营养液。当然自家做的料理也很好，不过补充品还是必要的。」  
我仔细看了一下，发现是相当高档的牌子。  
「...这些你是怎么...」  
「在校内找了一份兼职，父亲帮我补足了剩下的部分。」  
「...谢谢。」  
「没什么好谢的，静弥和你都没事才好。」  
我突然有些不安，回望向房间，那里的窗帘仍开着，灯仍未亮，但我不知为何地感到不安。  
「怎么了吗？」  
「静弥他一个人在房间里，我不放心。我先回去了。」  
「啊！那你赶快回去吧！」  
  
于是我就和凑作别，往竹早家走去，但是靠得愈近，我愈觉察不对。  
空气中撒播着一丝雪莲的幽香。  
我回到二楼时，他父母和哥哥也出来了。  
「愁君...？你在外面吗？所以静弥现在是一个人？」  
空气中的雪莲香味愈发深重，看向他的父亲和哥哥，身为alpha的他们大概也能察觉出不对。  
「...很抱歉，我刚才出去了一下。静弥应该是临时发情了，还麻烦你们两位...」  
「好，我们现在下去一楼，那静弥就交给你了。」  
「请放心。」  
伯母向我点头之后，也跟着他们下了楼。我则在门前站定，定了定神，然后打开了房门。  
  
这一波信息素的浓度远远高过我的预期。  
因为房门的阻隔，我错判了这一波催情剂的浓度。  
大概也是我没想到，这么短的时间内，他居然会突然发情到这种程度。  
我看见静弥他跪在床前的地板上，上身伏着床沿喘息。  
「哈...哈...愁...」  
我忍着往上冲的血流，一步一步地往他身边走去。  
「你怎么醒了...还是根本没睡？」  
我刚来到他身边，准备抱他上床，他却魔怔一般地顺着我的裤管往上爬，然后把我扑倒在床上。  
「你要做什么——」  
我挣扎着坐起来，却看到他跪在地上，纤细的双手颤抖着解开了我下身的拉链，我胀成青紫的巨物就自然就弹了出来，一下拍打在他脸上。  
他却丝毫不恼，努力地将那巨物的前端塞入口里。  
「...嗯....！！」  
我也在努力地抑制，只觉得连指尖都爽到发颤。  
他蹙起双眉，又向下含去，这次我的前端直接刺入他的喉管，却只没入了约莫半截。  
「静弥...出来！」  
我拽起他的头发，想逼他退出，他却反而豁出去了似的，再度向下吞吐，让我的性器的四分之三都没入了他的深喉。  
「嗯...嗯...」  
那本来不是用来性交的地方，此刻却给了我极致的温软，他的舌尖在我的柱身低端挪动，那轻柔的刺激终于令我的的最后一丝理智都绷断。将他的小口撑满的柱身终于胀到了极致，喷射出大量浓精。  
「唔唔唔唔唔！唔唔唔...」  
在我射精的一刹那，他的浑身激颤，却还鼓动着小巧的喉结，吞下大股的精液。  
我气极，将性器从他的口中拔出，命令道：「吐出来！不要喝了！」  
他却置若罔闻，仰起头，伸手将微微张开的下巴推上去，强迫自己的的嘴巴合拢。但过量的精液仍是从他的嘴中溢出，顺着他的下颚滑落。  
接着，他竟然缓缓地低下头，跪着去舔我的性具上的残精——  
「你疯了吗！静弥！看我！」  
他伸出舌头，侍奉一般地为我的性具做清理，将精污一并吞下，被我掐住后颈，强迫他抬头看我。  
「你为什么——为什么要做这种事？」  
他冷冷地看着我，双唇紧闭。  
「那时候也是——明明我就在你的身边，为什么对着我的袴服发情？我不是你的alpha吗？你...你到底在害怕什么...静弥？」  
静弥他...在发抖。  
他的指尖发颤，在忍耐着巨大的恐惧。  
我把他从地上抱了起来，扣在怀里。  
「告诉我...你在害怕什么？告诉我好不好...」  
我亲吻着他眼角的泪痣，一遍遍地询问。  
终于，他的心防终于崩溃，伏在我的胸前哭泣。  
「为什么...要对我这么温柔...等你离开了...我又该怎么办...」  
「你又为什么觉得我会离开——？！我不是说过了，我会一直陪在静弥身边——」  
「总有一天你要走的...！等我的病好了...你就会...你会抛弃我，和凑去更高的舞台...」  
「和凑又有什么关系？！」  
他垂下双目，显得又委屈又可怜。  
「我是追不上的...无论我怎么努力都追不上...」  
「那只是弓道而已！而且你一个omega要怎么追上！追上了又有什么意义！」  
「...那样你就永远都看不见我，永远都只看着凑！」  
...  
我不可置信地捏紧了他的肩膀。  
「静弥...你...你觉得我对凑是什么感情？」  
「喜欢！还能是什么感情？」  
他眼底含泪，愤恨地瞪着我。  
「...那你又觉得我和你是什么关系？！」  
「我...救助...协议救助...」  
「你这个混蛋！！」  
我狠狠掐着他的肩膀，一字一句地骂道。  
「如果我和你不是恋人，你就让我牵手吗？你就让我亲吗？被我说那种话羞辱...甚至都做了...那么过分的事，把你欺负到那种程度...！不是恋人的alpha对你做这些，你也可以吗？！好啊，竹早静弥！！」  
「不...不是的...只有愁...只有愁可以...啊！呜....」  
他委屈地哭着，突然就发出一声甜美的呻吟，然后分泌出大量的香液，让被单都濡湿一片。  
我又气又心疼，把他抱到床的中心，然后压了上去。  
「静弥，你现在听好——我只喜欢你一个人，从以前到现在都只是你，只有你。你和我，是恋人，是要一生都绑定在一起的爱人。」  
他睁大了眼睛，那玻璃球一般美丽的眼珠中只倒映着我的身影，此刻却水雾渐浓，随着我的告白，眼泪直直落了下来。  
「那，静弥。这个过分的问题我只问一次，如果你拒绝，我现在就停止——你...你愿意和我缔结永久的契约吗，静弥？」  
我真是狡猾啊...我明明知道他的答案的。  
我的omega流着泪，颤抖地分开了细白的双腿，对我露出了那隐蔽的、樱粉的花心，然后用纤长的手指将包裹着它的嫩肉分出一个小口。  
「操我...永久标记我...愁...」  
这份绮靡的光景，有谁能够忍耐得住。  
然而，我看向自己的性器...那触目惊心的尺寸的肉棒上青筋分明。他分明也看到了我的尺寸，却还是疯了一般地用手指拉扯自己的穴口。  
「够了...静弥，我来。」  
我将他的手拿开，将自己的性器抵在他娇穴的入口，稍微用了一点力磨碾，他便一阵激颤，溢出更多的雪莲香。  
但静弥只是颤抖着喘息，垂眼看着我们的结合处，却丝毫不抵抗，做出一副任君采摘的模样。  
我一下狠心，将龟头整个插进去，进入的瞬间，我感到浑身窜过一阵苏爽的电流。  
「啊...」  
但与此用时，身下的人却被刺得高扬脖颈，而我再一深入些许，交合之处便流出了鲜红的液体。  
「再忍耐一下...静弥...」  
我用手臂抬起他的腰，以便性具进入。对于omega而言，吞下这样的巨物是过于沉重的负担。那柱体的粗度仿佛要将那未曾开拓过的甬道的每个肉褶都填平，将细小的甬道撑开到极致。  
「静弥，放松。」我说着， 吻上了他的唇，另一只手狠狠地揉捏着他的右乳的乳尖，随着我手中的用力，身下绞紧的内壁也有了一瞬的放松，我便一个挺身，将肉刃活生生撞进去一截。  
「啊啊啊啊啊...愁...愁——」  
我用手更是发狠地地蹂躏嫩乳，在他的胸部激颤的同时，终于将肉刃更深地肏入他的体内，然后搂着他的腰，猛烈地抽插性器，肏干这具未经人事的肉体。  
「愁...愁...愁...」  
他双目无神地张着，望着天花板的位置，嘴里却不断呢喃着我的名字。  
完全发情的omega的身体分泌出一股股的香液，媚肉吸绞着我的性具，白嫩的大腿张到最开。  
「哈...哈...哈...」  
omega起伏着胸腔，剧烈地喘息，努力地尝试让身体放松，以便我的性具能进入更深处，粉色的穴口一张一吸地媚动。怜惜之情却被征服欲盖过，我则握着他不盈一握的腰肢，下身疯狂地肏干，把omega肏得似一株浮莲般飘荡，紧咬着的樱唇中仍是忍不住流出阵阵痛苦的呻吟。原本是无比名贵的娇花，却无情地被摧残，硬生生地被肏开了闭合的花蕾。  
性具的前端已经传来了极度柔软的触感，只要一肏那里的软肉，omega的身体便会突然绞紧，浑身激颤，神智被越发地消磨。  
「啊...啊...愁...愁...」  
那是omega的生殖腔——他浑身上下，最为敏感的地带。  
我也无法忍受看着静弥痛苦，怜爱地吻着他的额头，安慰道:「乖孩子，静弥...我的静弥...」  
，但下身仍是不停地抽插，寻找着神圣的禁地的入口。他则随着我的动作，剧烈地发抖，目光虚空地娇吟。  
我合上眼，不忍再去看我的omega的惨状，重重地喘息，性具的前端传来肏弄omega的孕器的背德的快感，却终于触碰到了最娇嫩的心口。  
我将手下移，握住了他窄小的胯部，然后在他的耳边说道：「要进去了...忍住。」  
会被肏坏吗——我的静弥。  
我紧扣着omega的窄胯，撞向生殖腔正中的腔口。  
「啊...啊啊..啊...」  
静弥麻木地用手去推我卡着他的胯的双手。我当然知道那并非他的本意，那是omega逃避侵犯的本能的动作。  
「不是都说好了吗，要永久标记...现在却要逃吗...」  
我强忍着射精的冲动，向后退出了一点，再猛地一撞，肏开了omega最隐蔽和脆弱的生殖腔的心口。  
原本只是我的混账话，他却仿佛当了真，眼眶一红，突然颤抖地手去解脖子上的项圈。  
「你在做什么！」  
「...永久标记...要做...」  
我的血气上涌，扣牢了他的胯，压着他的身体往下，靠外力的作用硬是把整个前部都塞了进去，卡在了生殖腔的穴口！  
「...愁...」他双目无神地望着上空，毫无挣扎的气力，却固执地解着项圈，用手在颈部后面的连接处抠着。错误的摩擦加剧了腺体伤口的撕裂，血顺着他的腺体流到了床单上。  
终于，项圈被他拆下，伤痕累累的腺体曝露在空气中，顿时周围雪莲的信息素的浓度飙升。  
「对不起...对不起，静弥...」  
我下身的肏弄却无法停止——那是正常alpha都有的本能。已经操入了omega最脆弱的阵地，天生的占有欲引诱者我撞击生殖腔柔软的内壁，穴道内的层层嫩肉紧紧地包和着我的柱身。  
我看向我们的结合处，那里的画面使得我觉得自己是在劈开他的身体。好在静弥看不见这种触目惊心的画面。但我仍在唤醒他的意志：「静弥...你看...你都被撑成了什么形状...」  
意识也在崩溃边缘的静弥缓缓地低下头，看着自己原本平坦的小腹上明显的性器形状的凸起，露出了羞愤的表情。  
我抓起他柔软的小手，往他的小腹上摁。  
「你摸一摸...这里，静弥在被我这样操呢...」  
我们手下的性具狠狠地撞击着生殖腔的内壁。  
占据了原本不应用于性交的生殖腔，我的性具终于完全地进入了omega的身体，囊袋来回重重拍打着omega柔嫩的穴口。  
他被我欺负得说不出来话来，只是流着泪，「呜呜」地哭着，双目中最后一丝尚存的神采也失去了。  
「这是最后了...静弥。」  
我如此郑重地宣告着，虔诚地吻上他的双唇。  
随着最后一次猛力的撞击，我终于放弃了克制，大股的浓精往他的生殖腔内源源不断地喷射着。  
「成结」  
刮割内壁的剧痛终于使他清醒过来，只是静弥再也发不出什么声响，全黑的双目对着我，薄唇微启，反复地说着什么，却一丝一毫的声音也发不出。  
我却看得真真切切。  
那是——『标记我』  
『永久标记我』  
  
  
是，我的殿下。  
在生殖腔内灌精成结的同时，我伸出利齿，往他的颈部啃咬而下。  
浓萃的雪莲香喷涌而出，与火山烬的炙热交合，每一丝都渗入了我的脑髓。  
我的殿下身心耗尽，抱着我的头，沉沉睡去。我则虔诚地吻着他，一遍一遍地许下誓言。  
发誓以百倍的宠爱弥补你因我而受的伤痛。  
发誓誓死追随，此生不渝。


End file.
